The consumption of power of wireless communication devices affects the battery life of the devices. Some wireless devices and/or networks may use an idle mode of operation in which components thereof, such as, receivers and/or transmitters, may be temporarily (e.g., for an idle period) turned off or inactive or in a low power state.
The wireless devices may exit the idle mode and re-enter the communication network, for example, based on a trigger, signal, passing of a predetermined idle period of time, and/or when the devices and/or networks have data to transmit or receive. In some network configurations, turning on, or waking up, a mobile device in an idle mode may involve significant signaling and/or time delays before the mobile device may re-enter the network as an active node.
A need exists for an efficient and relatively fast technique for a mobile device to re-enter communication networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.